foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
FKWar 7
Dead Man's Party was the seventh of the FK Wars. It ran from 27 July 1996 to 12 August 1996. Warleader Summary The seventh war occurred in July and August of 1996 and was coordinated by the Knighties. Forever Knight fandom gathers in Toronto to put to rights what went so terribly wrong in the final episodes of the series by finding ways of dealing with the results of “Last Knight”. Factions Involved Archived * War 7 Archive Posts The following posts are included in the archives: July 23, 1996 A DieHard Rides Out The Lucky and the Dead pt 1 July 25, 1996 The Cousins Come to Battle Stations July 26, 1996 Reach Out & Touch Someone To Make a Dulcet and Heavenly Sound pt 1 To Make a Dulcet and Heavenly Sound pt 2 July 27, 1996 Knight of the Living Dead pt 1 Ear-li In The Morn-ing Knight of the Living Dead pt 2 Fashionably Late, As Usual I Love it When Plan B Comes Together pt 1 Knight of the Living Dead pt 3 How Do You Solve a Problem Like the Merc Guild? Invitation to an Exhibition Vaquero Summer Fun pt 1 The N&N Pack Call Flashback to Insanity Rolling Wheels The Old Switcheroo The Lucky and the Dead pt 2 The Die-Hards Arrive Payments I Love it When Plan B Comes Together pt 2 A New Store in Town A Romany's Arrival Getting There is Half the Fun The N&NPack Meet The Fang Gang Hidden Reasons The Howl to Arms pt 1 The Howl to Arms pt 2 The Howl to Arms pt 3 The Power of Love Chocolate Offense Old Friends in Familiar Places Vaquero Summer Fun pt 2 Candy is Dandy The Lights Aren't On; Nobody's Home Migraines, Museums, and Munchies, Oh My! Marching Off to War An Evil Twin's Revenge Janette's Shopping Trip Seek, Locate, Destroy pt 1 Here, Nicky, Nicky, Nicky (D) How to Wrap a Vampire Chain of Thought pt 1 Dead Man's Party I Love it When Plan B Comes Together pt 3 The Lucky and the Dead pt 3 (D) Playing with Vampires (D) Return of the Insane What Shall We Do With a Drunken Sailor? July 28 1996 Vaqueras Dig The Scene The Phantom Emerges WHO's Been Hurt????!!!!! pt 1 WHO's Been Hurt????!!!!! pt 2 A Call in the Night Psychotic Reaction Sightseeing Running Down A Dream A Crusade of Knighties Battlefield Promotion Candid NetCam An anxiously waited phone call... You're Not Leaving *That* In Here! Do You Hear the People Sing? Recriminations Hospital Horrors (D) Tape Tree Dreams Marking Our Territory To Make a Dulcet and Heavenly Sound pt 3 Kiss Me Not Kiss me, Kate... Wake-up call Wake Me Not Into Temptation Re: Kiss me, Kate... KISS Me in the Morning... Or Kiss My *Elbow* KISS from a Rose? KISS em Goodbye Cousin Willow gets KISSed KISS wake-up call Early Morning Coffee and A KISS Pig's Blood and one Angry Vaquero Heaven's on Fire Seek, Locate, Destroy pt 2 The Vaqueras/os Get Wired! Laura Gets Some Bad News Twisting in the Wind Tune Your Instrument TOA (Tired on Arrival) Minor Repairs High, Low, and Everywhere Else Sounds of the Knight For Your Viewing Pleasure pt 1 Liquor *is* Quicker A New Arrival... Chain of Thought pt 2 Staredown Isn't Sunday a Day of Rest??? Booked for Trouble Home Secure Home Taking Care of Business Redecorating the Raven More Questions, Different Kinds A Whiter Shade of Green? Payment In Full The Deception Knight Prowls pt 1 Ease up Vachon, We're doing our Best. A Merc Cleans Up for the Cause Knight Prowls pt 2 For Your Viewing Pleasure pt 2 Don't Do Me Like That Strikeforce Maureen Strikes pt 1 Strikeforce Maureen Strikes pt 2 He Who Seeks The Truth... Strikeforce Maureen Strikes pt 3 Things that Hide in Small Spaces Volunteers, Anyone? Hacking the System Tying Up... the Loose Ends. Of Course. (D) Men In Spandex The WoofPack Come For A Visit A Girl's Knight Out July 29, 1996 A Sound Revenge Down Once More CERK goes AWOL! pt 1 CERK goes AWOL! pt 2 The lonely Knightie False Starts Vamp Up the Volume pt 1 Vamp Up the Volume pt 2 Vamp Up the Volume pt 3 CERK goes AWOL! pt 3 Box of Books number four of five CERK goes AWOL! pt 4 A Sound Revenge Too Much Ain't Enough Vachon Gets The Chair CERK goes AWOL! pt 5 You Come Through Some Cousins Come Calling You Got Lucky Message from the Acting CO Lonely Knightie - Can't just stay here Missing Time Three Twins & A Friend Texans Take On The Morgue Search and Seizure Just a Little Snip Vachon, Are you sure you want to know? Law and Order? pt 1 Law and Order? pt 2 Law and Order? pt 3 Law and Order? pt 4 A Newbie Employed Law and Order? pt 5 Law and Order? pt 6 Uhh oh!!! pt 1 A Wild Goose Chase Reach Out and Touch Someones Uhh oh!!! pt 2 Cops, Cows, and a Skateboard Pretty in Pink Blond, Blonder, Blondest A Pair of Knighties do the Town pt 1 Click! Click! A Brick for Nick? The Great Knightie-Napp Caper pt 1 Shopping? How bout chocolate instead? I Had A Dream A Farce In Three Acts Homework ROM-ing in the Gloaming Things Are Busting Out All Over The Smile Sinister A Pair of Knighties do the Town pt 2a (D) Dream A Little Dream Of Me.... pt 2 Like A Chipmunk On Speed A Pair of Knighties do the Town pt 2b The (Washer) King is Dead Separated at Birth Vachon Sits In The Party Crashers An Excuse to See a Garden of Delights pt 1 Upping the Ante An Excuse to See a Garden of Delights pt 2 Pictures at an Exhibition Exhibit(ionists) pt 1 Exhibit(ionists) pt 2 Exhibit(ionists) pt 3 Exhibit(ionists) pt 4 Exhibit(ionists) pt 5 (D) THE GIFT (D) Decorating the Raven pts 1 (D) Decorating the Raven pts 2 Lifting the Book Book 'em, Dan-o Bonfire of the Vanities Nightmares A Pair of Knighties do the Town pt 2c Sock It To Me, Baby The lonely Knightie arrives in TO The Vampire Sex Bar pt 1 The Vampire Sex Bar pt 2 Out of Commission Precinct House Blues (D) War 5 Slightly Revisited The Great Knightie-Napp Caper pt 2 Voices in the Night July 30, 1996 The Raven Re-Opens The Great Knightie-Napp Caper pt 3 The Sighting You Want Me to Wear What? Vachon Takes Flight Post Operation Knightie-Napp Sometimes You're the Windshield; Sometimes You're the Bug (Don't Worry,) Be Happy pt 1 (Don't Worry,) Be Happy pt 2 Rude Awakening Number Two (Don't Worry,) Be Happy pt 3 (Don't Worry,) Be Happy pt 4 Jamie takes Flight (Don't Worry,) Be Happy pt 5 The Phone Call Eagle on a Bust, or This Ain't the Maltese Falcon Fast Moving Chocolate on the Loose! pt 1 Bail from Heaven? Chaos Returns.... and Jamie's Gone *Poof*! The Pick Up I'm Tired Joey Boy pt 1 Days Gone By: RD&M Days Gone By: ROM Madness, pt 1 Days Gone By: ROM Madness, pt 2 Furry Purse A Date With Screed The Blind Leading the Blind pt 1 Happiness is Black Leather and Spandex Orange You Glad You Weren't Here For This? Follow the Beep, Beep, Beep Delightful Deliveries pt 2 (Immortal Beloveds) Days Gone By: The Midnight Hour, pt 1 Days Gone By: The Midnight Hour, pt 2 The Little Brown Book I'm Tired Joey Boy pt 2 Delightful Deliveries pt 7 (Woofpack) The Blind Leading the Blind pt 2 The Blond Leading the Blind pt 1 The Blond Leading the Blind pt 2 The NatPack Meets Lady Clairol Delightful Deliveries pt 3 (Natpackers) Fast Moving Chocolate on the Loose! pt 2 Curiouser and Curiouser Larry Merlin Checks his Mail Larry Merlin Checks his Mail pt 2 Oh, brother! Re: Oh, brother! Geeze, Don't Ravenettes Wear Socks? Click! Click! A Garden of Delights, Indeed! Your Goose is Cooked Indefinite Article Sock of Ages Daylight Robbery Aftermath of the Sock Raid The Last GASp pt 1 The Last GASp pt 2 How the Eagle Landed I'M TIRED JOEY BOY pt 3 A Rat's a Rat for That! Delightful Deliveries pt 6 (Vaqueros) (D?) A Little Gift For Us Delightful Deliveries pt 5 (Knighties) Hide n' Seek Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned! Delightful Deliveries pt 8 (Die Hards) Delightful Deliveries pt 9 (Perks) Delightful Deliveries pt 10 (Cousins) The Poker Game Studying Hard? Delightful Deliveries pt 1 (N&NPackers) The Birthday Package pt 1 The Birthday Package pt 2 Delightful Deliveries pt 4 (Ravenettes) Udder Revenge pt 1 Down Into Chinatown pt 1 Down Into Chinatown pt 2 One Wetmore is not enough (D) Comatosetime Dreams Peek-a-boo! I See You! Hampering Hampers Getting "Board" The All Nat Channel (D) A Visit to the Raven Getting Down to Business July 31, 1996 RatCam Supplies pt 1 Supplies pt 3 Supplies pt 2 Supplies pt 4 What *Is* That Skylight For, Anyway? Cat Games Sock Hop A Signal Achievement At CERK alone Educating Alma That's How You Break Up a Dog Fight N&NPackers Day Off pt 1 Finders Keepers (1/1) Udderly Revenge pt 1 An invitation for fame N&NPackers Day Off pt 3 Louisiana Rain N&NPackers Day Off pt 2 Get Me to the Church N&NPackers Day Off pt 4 Just a Little Documentary pt 1 You Always Hurt the Ones You Love Pretty (Not!) in Pink Paper Trails.... pt 1 Days Gone By: The Midnight Hour pt 2 Chi-chi-chi CHIA The Powers of Windex What's That - Up In The Sky!! When The Going Gets Tough...... N&NPackers Day Off pt 5 Church of the Subgeniuses Just a Little Documentary pt 2 We're in the Money Morituri Te Salutam Getting There is Half the Fun A KISS from the Homefront Udderly Revenge pt 2 A Form of Affection Just a Little Documentary pt 3 Putting the FUN back in FUNeral True Blue A Last Minute Party Paper Trails.... pt 2 Employee Warning Who does she think she is? Losers, Weepers Packages tied up with string... The Sounds of Silence Miki's Hideaway pt 1 Revenge of the Emoticon pt 1 A CERK Jerk Fiddles With Fate Udderly Revenge pt 3 Udderly Revenge pt 4 Anywhere Else It Would be Impossible Miki's Hideaway pt 2 Udderly Revenge pt 5 August 1, 1996 Vachon In Udders? Revenge of the Emoticon pt 2 Keeping Me Alive pt 1 The Cotton Candy Caper pt 1 Night of the Living Emoti-spammed The Cotton Candy Caper pt 2 The Cotton Candy Caper pt 3 What is This Stuff? pt 1 (D) Morde de Lisa pt 1 (D) Morde de Lisa pt 2 (D) Morde de Lisa pt 3 What is This Stuff? pt 2 What is This Stuff? pt 3 They can't be monkeys! Where are their wings? pt 1 Spandex, My Ass! Never Look a Gift Kitten... Meanwhile, back at the ranch... Dreaming of Jamie Keeping Me Alive pt 2 The Note A Cousin Indeed The Further Adventures of Timon, the VampRat Pardon Me, Are You Missing a Rat? Rat Revolution Lizbet Goes Crackers Powers of Persuasion pt 1 A Clockwork Rat Those dirty rotten cousins. The Spirited Run Lookit All the Pretty Posters.... Powers of Persuasion pt 2 They can't be monkeys! Where are their wings? pt 2 Invitation to a Party They can't be monkeys! Where are their wings? pt 3 Powers of Persuasion pt 3 They can't be monkeys! Where are their wings? pt 4 Flashbacks, Conversations and Resurrections pt 1 Looking For One Good Wombat We *LOVE* Monkeys! A Good Night's Sleep Talking to the Dead On the Carpet Nightflyer August 2, 1996 Out of Commission Nightcrawlin' pt 1 Nightcrawlin' pt 2 To Sleep...Perchance to Dream Flashbacks, Conversations and Resurrections pt 2 A Red Herring Dispatched California Girls String Me Along Silliness at the church Is That A Phantom? Mission: Impossible for a Very Good Reason pt 1 Mission: Impossible for a Very Good Reason pt 2 Mission: Impossible for a Very Good Reason pt 3 THAT Stupid We're Not! August 3, 1996 Down Will Come Baby, Cradle And All Waking Up in a New World While She Sleeps A Case of the Munchies A Red Herring Dispatched A DieHard Gets Kidnapped Gary and Rick WHO??? RavenettePackers? When She Woke Up A Nocturnal Interlude TIT FOR TAT Beware Vampires Bearing Gifts "Much Ado" and Peaceful Revels pt 1 The Prodigal Vamp With Open Arms My Bodyguard...NOT! "Much Ado" and Peaceful Revels pt 2 "Much Ado" and Peaceful Revels pt 3 There Can Be Only One... and it's Methos!!!! Because He Can August 4, 1996 Talkin' After Midnight AAAaaauuuugggghhhh!!!!! I'm Only Thinking of Him... Fly on a Wall pt 2 Fly on a Wall pt 3 Quick, Get the Fly Swatter Fly on a Wall pt 4 Yes, You're Immortal, But... Memories Light the Corners Bodyguards Again!! Just Another Day You Know That I Love You, Nat Who's still in arrears? I am! I AM! By Any Other Name Black Buddha Deja Vu pt 1 Black Buddha Deja Vu pt 2 We're Going to Make Them Pay Brunch for Six and Settings for Three pt 1 Brunch for Six and Settings for Three pt 2 You Don't Know How It Feels Deeply Dippy Temparary Insanity, Round Two Payment Delayed Maybe You Should Get a License For That Thing The Exchange A Perky Ally The Museum and A Payment Sleep? Sleep is for Wimps! Well I know what happened to the socks Chrome Stallion August 5, 1996 The Fix Is In Ghost of a Chance pt 1 Ghost of a Chance pt 2 Ghost of a Chance pt 3 "Hello, My Name is Inigo Montoya..." Being a Perkulator Was that a bird...? Is that what I think it is? The Prodigal Merc The Cowleaders Cry of Surprise pt 1 Caffeine Cures Cadavers and Conundrums pt 1 Ghost of a Chance pt 4 Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Vamp? Peace Offering Stores and Pooches and Thongs - Oh MY!!! pt 1 Deep Dip... and Lots of Beer Sorting Socks Stores and Pooches and Thongs - Oh MY!!! pt 2 Lisa Takes The Pledge Caffeine Cures Cadavers and Conundrums pt 2 "Wait, What Did He Say?" An Unexpected Encounter Shopping Maneuvers The Cowleaders Cry of Surprise pt 2 The Cowleaders Cry of Surprise pt 3 St. Joan's Cross Pay Backs Are A ..... Return of the Nightcrawler pt 1 Return of the Nightcrawler pt 2 Return of the Nightcrawler pt 3 Return of the Nightcrawler pt 4 Return of the Nightcrawler pt 5 No Rest For the Wicked No Rest For the Wicked - Continuation August 6, 1996 A Little Twist of Something (D) An Invitation and A Little Shopping (D) Surprise (D) Party, Party, Party (D) Dreaming of the Night (D) Conga, Rhumba, Samba, Waltz (D) Birthday Cake (D) Love the One You're With (D) Shut Up and Kiss Me (D) Is That a Party in Your Pocket, Or Are You Just Happy to See Me? (D) Do The Hustle! (D) The Unspoken Question Gets Asked (D) A Dream With a Mind of Its Own (D) Party on! (D) Diane in Wonderland (D) The Muppets (and others) Take the Raven (D) Humor ala Dali (D) A present for Diane (D) Still Crazy After All These Years (D) It's a bit windy this time of year. (D) Gotta Pay A Merc (D) Diane Goes Looney Tunes (D) The Taking of Heads (D) Boogie Fever at the Raven A Call for Muscle Hanging from the ceiling... We Must Be Powerful, Beautiful, and Without Regret Bears, elephants, and... baby chicks? pt 1 Bears, elephants, and... baby chicks? pt 2 Veni, Vidi, Vici pt 1 Veni, Vidi, Vici pt 2 Veni, Vidi, Vici pt 3 Bottle Feeding pt 1 Modo Vincis, Modo Vinceris Bottle Feeding pt 2 "And every tale condemns me for a villain" In Search Of The Perky One Hearts and Flowers pt 1 The Sweet Smell of Revenge Cleaning Up (yet again!) Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow?? Confrontation The Great Escape Heellooo, Nick The Best of Everything Tour De Force pt 1 Tour De Force pt 2 Hugs and KISS Tour De Force pt 3 Want Some Dinner? Hi Screed. Good to see you. White Flags and Battlefield Medicine pt 1 White Flags and Battlefield Medicine pt 2 Hearts and Flowers pt 2 Hearts and Flowers pt 3 Hearts and Flowers pt 4 Hearts and Flowers pt 5 August 7, 1996 Go get 'um, Vachon. Dona Cherri The Kidnapping of Bonniept 1 Cherri's rescue Dancing Around the Truth... (D) Dream A Little Dream of Me.... pt 2 Roses are red, and so is... The Kidnapping of Bonnie pt 2 A writer gets an unexpected audience A nice, friendly game of cards, anyone? pt 1 Making a List, Checking it Twice Returning Socks pt 1 (D) Itching for Revenge Sorting Luggage Returning Socks pt 2 Let's Not Go There Housecleaning What just happened? We Kill Bugs...Dead Appearances Can Be Deceiving pt 1 An Invitation to a Grand Opening Ways to be Wicked Out in the Cold A Fall From Grace Even Vaqueros Angst Appearances Can Be Deceiving pt 2 Feathers There's a rational expanation for everything August 8, 1996 Little Bloodsuckers One Good Ring Time In A Bottle The Aliens in My Head I Just Can't Believe It It's Probably Me... Here I Stand Before Me What Time Is It, What Day Is It, What Fandom Is It? pt 1 Like Gag Me One Fine Day pt 1 What Time Is It, What Day Is It, What Fandom Is It? pt 2 Pictures of Times Past One Fine Day pt 2 DeeDeeDianne Meets her Match More Than Words I Choose Bachelor #3 An Excuse To Drive The Caddy Return of the Red Knightie A Messenger a Day Chases the Red Blues Away Someone is Toast August 9, 1996 A nice, friendly game of cards, anyone? pt 2 The Set-Up When the Mood Strikes... Perkier Than Thou pt 1 Perkier Than Thou pt 2 White Chocolate and Victorian Cheesecake You Never Heard Of Ubangiba? Lurking no more... Preparing For The Circus How to wake a vampire More Blood -Good As New! Three-Ring Circus pt 1 Three-Ring Circus pt 2 A little more than Kin A Time to Howl Many Misfired Missiles Wash and Dry...or Not Cameo Appearances pt 1 Torrey's Secret Like thieves in the Knight Three-Ring Circus pt 3 One Good Splash Re-Introducing Tracy Perhaps the Time Has Come for Us to Talk? A little water never hurt anyone -- but what about a lot? Willow comes home Cameo Appearances pt 2 A Little Help From Friends Raven Party pt 1 Raven Party pt 2 Dance When The Mood Strikes Music of the Night A Festive Occasion A Sign of Affection pt 1 A Parting Gift Raven Party pt 3 The Party's Over... almost NatPackers, Bar None A Sign of Affection pt 2 Straight into Darkness Hiring Mercs, 101 I Guess It Wasn't Mine Spanish Dancing... Dance till Dawn Vinyl? Rubber? Why didn't you say so? August 10, 1996 Good Work, Detective pt 1 Good Work, Detective pt 2 The Truce Gift Once Around the Floor Swan Song Crazy as the Cracks in This Old Guitar A Conversation With Nick A Conversation with LaCroix A Letter to the Perkulators I Am Outta Here! Good Knight, Sweetheart pt 1 Good Knight, Sweetheart pt 2 The Nick&Nat Pack's Forever Night pt 1 The Nick&Nat Pack's Forever Night pt 2 The Nick&Nat Pack's Forever Night pt 3 Doomed To Die Getting Ready for the Grand Opening Late Nights and Daily Rushes Gifts From The Heart Key? What key? Au Revoir, Kemosabe August 11, 1996 Frustrations and Delivery Boys Morning People Contemplations of the Next WAR Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again Booking Procedures and Loft-y Ideals Rage! Rage! Against the dying of the War! Bye, all! Farewell My Friends Vaquero Summer Fun - Finis pt 1 Well, It's Time to Go Aftermath So long, and thanks for all the Crackers The Last Request Susan's Birthday Present Reunion pt 1 Reunion pt 2 The Die-Hards Go Home Send me Forget-Me-Nots... Settling Accounts Payable The Cousins Go Home Reunion pt 3 The Chocolate Vendor It's the End of the War As We Know It... Love Remains Vaquero Summer Fun - Finis pt 2 So soon? Don't you even go there Apology Accepted Turn, Turn, Turn.... (D) Hampsters August 12, 1996 Knight Watch Not in the files in the archive The Gathering (D) KISS or is that Elton? A Brief Pause (D) A Good Dream Hey, Hey, We're the Vampires pts 1 Hey, Hey, We're the Vampires pts 2 Hey, Hey, We're the Vampires pts 3 I'm Not That Cruel, Really Memorable moments * War VII Quote List FKWar 07